Dynasty
by Claira McGarrett
Summary: This is an unfinished story that just concentrates on Adam Carrington's entry into the Carrington family along with his daughter, Claira who Adam has custody over dating back to his contactual lawyer dealings.


**DYNASTY**

This is my version of the current running of the show on the CBS channel starting off with the introduction of Michael Torrance in Billings, Montana.

My version of course, is to add Claira into the story and I have thought of a great way to do it.

When Kate Torrance sees the news about the Little Blake's kidnapping and explains to Michael about him really being Adam Carrington not Michael Torrance a lawyer in a small town in Montana, of course Michael is a little confused.

Claira Wells walks into the Torrance home late from school to see Michael talking to the family doctor, Dr Edwards who is signing Kate's death certificate. She watches Michael show him out then moves up to him.

"What's going on?"

Michael looks down then turns back to her.

"My grandmother died today."

"Grandma!" She said moving towards the bedroom.

Michael grabbed her.

"I don't want you to go in there."

"But grandma she, she was all right when I left this morning." She said then looked down. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to school."

"You go to school because I want you to get an education, unlike you're brother."

"But dad grandma..."

Michael quickly moves away.

"My grandma is not you're grandma and if you want to start flirting with that custody suit crap you can drop the dad bit too."

Claira looked at him then stepped away and grabbed her school bag.

"Hey, why are you late?"

"Oh, so now you want to know all about me." She said turning back but keeping her distance.

Michael moves up to her.

"Attendance card, now." He said clicking his fingers and holding out his hand.

"You still don't trust me after all these years."

"I'm your brothers lawyer and I set the custody rules, remember."

"Yes sir!" She said saluting him then handing him the card.

Michael turned away as Claira went to her room.

Sometime later Claira and Michael had a light evening meal, but Michael could still not get what his grandmother had said out of his mind and started to write some words onto a note pad. Claira watched him writing.

"What are we going to do now that grandma is dead?"

Michael looked up from his note pad and towards Claira.

"I don't know at the moment. I'm thinking of flying to Denver to check something out.

"Denver, can I come, I won't get in your way? I mean, with grandma dead and my brother in jail with no chance of parole yet, and that you do have custody over me."

"You have missed too much school and even if I do have custody over you it does not state in any of the clauses that I wrote, that you should accompany me wherever I go." He said moving the pad to one side as he finished his dinner.

"No it doesn't but it also doesn't say anything about grandma dying and what would happen after that, do it?"

Michael looked up and looked at Claira.

A couple of days later a collection of family and friends mingled around the house showing respect to Michael over his grandmothers death and Claira did her best to keep everyone's food and drink topped up. She went back to the kitchen to check on some more sandwiches when the local sheriff walked in.

"I'm just checking up on the sandwiches situation as I can see your father is busy talking to Dr Edwards. Three guesses it wouldn't be about you're custody suit."

Claira looked at the sheriff.

"Was that a joke aimed at my brothers' imprisonment or were you really interested in adding to that waistline of yours, because I think we're all out of doughnuts." Claira said cheekily.

The sheriff looked back then stepped forward.

"I'm not the one living in a stranger's house playing daddy/daughter with the appointed lawyer at your brother's trial, am I? Good luck with getting your brother out of jail someday." He said grabbing the tray of sandwiches and moving out.

Michael finished talking to Dr Edwards and moved in to the kitchen and watched Claira trying to concentrate on the sandwich filling.

"What did the sheriff want?"

"Nothing as usual for him. So, are we going to Denver or not?" She said looking up and licking the filling off her fingers.

Michael watched her.

Within the next day Michael allowed Claira to go with him to Denver and they checked in at the La Mirage where Michael made more enquiries about being Adam Carrington.

Claira sat in the foyer reading endless magazines as Michael made himself known to Blake Carrington and started to get friendly with the new owner of the hotel. One such meeting took place where Claira was waiting for him and she watched Michael pouring on the endless charm. She decided to wait until the hotel owner had left before breaking Michael's attention away.

"You used to smile like that towards me, basically for the judges proof in awarding you custody of a said Claira Wells while her brother wasted his time in a state prison somewhere."

Michael turned round to look at her.

"Ah, I see your now remembering that." She added.

"I would never be allowed to forget it, would I darling?" He said bending down to kiss her.

Michael walked around the hotels grounds.

"Who's the lady with the suit?" She asked looking up at him.

"You know, that's what I love about you Claira, you have no imagination."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled to himself.

"Nothing." He said as they walked on.

They returned to their hotel room where Michael looked at the rattle that Kate Torrance had given to him.

"What's that?" Claira said moving up to him.

"This?"

"Yes." She said moving closer to him as he allowed her to hold it.

"I'm not sure yet. Your great grandma said it was mine when I was a baby."

"Wait a minute, grandma said that?"

"Just before she died, yes."

Claira looked at the rattle in her hand then notices the initials.

"How can this be yours, it has the initials AAC on it."

Michael looked at her then sat down.

"The old lady said that when I was a baby she kidnapped me from a baby cart from right her e in Denver. She told me that my name then was Adam Alexander Carrington."

Claira looked at the rattle.

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know. You and I both know how she's been lately before she died. This is why we're here now; to find out if there is any truth in this and if there is, to claim my rightful name and place."

Michael said taking the rattle back.

"Do you know anything about the Carrington's?"

"Not much, but I am due to have a meeting with Blake Carrington tomorrow."

"Well who's Blake Carrington?"

"I'll find out tomorrow."

"Could I come with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because as I said, I don't even know what's going on, I hardly know anything about the Carrington's and I don't want you..."

"You don't want to tell everyone that you have a would be daughter that you just happened to arrange without the judge knowing if, by chance someone did just happened to read my custody papers in full one day, ha?"

"Claira!"

"Would you just by chance, happen to tell the Carrington's about me if they decided to welcome you with open arms like you did me?" She said then ran out.

Michael watched her go then looked at his rattle.

The next day after getting the brush off from Blake, Michael returned to the hotel and found Claira by the pool staring into it.

"Do you want me to buy you a swimsuit?" He said moving around to sit down facing her as she now stood up.

"You don't need to buy me anything. I could easily ask my brother to wire me some money if I ever found myself short of a few dollars."

Michael now grabbed her hand which made her look at him.

"Sit down, please."

"No thank you."

"Do you want to cause a scene out here? Now just sit down, that's all I'm asking you to do."

She looked at him then slowly sat down.

"I'm sorry about last night. You wanted to know about the rattle, what else could I say?"

"What happened with Blake Carrington?"

He looked down.

"He practically threw me out of his office."

"Did you show him the rattle?"

"No. I didn't take it with me."

"Why not?"  
"I didn't think it would mean anything to him. I have one last person to find."

"Who's that?"

"Alexis Carrington, my mother. I'll show the rattle to her."

"Do you know how to find her?"

"No, but I would suspect that it will not take me long."

"Well, if it's worth anything, I wish you luck."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

Claira jumped off her chair and went to Michael and he picked her up and put her on his lap for a hug.

Michael bought Claira a swimsuit and they played in the pool for the rest of the afternoon until Michael noticed the owner of the hotel and made his way to her as Claira enjoyed a quiet swim.

He made a date to meet up with the owner that evening as Claira relaxed in her room.

Of course, as everyone who knows the show remembers that Michael is trying to bed his own sister and when Alexis accepts Michael as Adam Carrington, Alexis visits him at La Mirage just as Adam is getting even more intimate with his sister, Fallon Carrington.

Alexis gives Adam his own room in her apartment and he returns to La Mirage to collect his suitcases and of course a confused Claira who witnesses the cold shoulder treatment given towards him by Fallon.

Claira walks forward to stand behind Adam listening to them talking.

"I noticed the child with you earlier Adam, is she another one of your many conquests?" Fallon said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Claira said standing her ground.

Adam pulled her away.

"Hey, dad!"

Fallon chuckled to herself

"I see that answers my question. What was the extent of your liaison with her mother Adam that the child decided to stay with you, or should that be forced?"

"Maybe you should take a leaf out of my book over off spring Fallon, you might find it surprisingly enlightening."

Claira watched Fallon slap Adam and then storm off.

Adam and Claira quickly moved into the apartment where Adam started to unpack his suitcases and notices Claira's custody file mixed in between his clothes and slowly picks it up. He opens the file and flips through a few of the pages just as Claira come bursting in.

"Wow, your bedroom is massive. I bet our home in Montana is smaller than this whole room."

Adam quickly put the folder in the bottom of an open drawer.

"This is why I would like you to knock every time you want to come in here." He said pointing to the door.

She looked back.

"Really?"

"Yes really." He said looking at her.

She shook her head and went back out and closed the door behind her.

Adam looks back to the folder and closes the drawer.

Claira starts going through the TV channels with the remote when Adam finally finishes unpacking and walks out to make himself a drink.

"What can I do in a place like this? I was better off in the hotel lobby." She said throwing the remote onto the glass table in front of her.

"You could easily go back there you know." Adam said moving towards her to sit down. "Will you give me a couple of days to sort a school place out? I haven't had a chance to do anything since arriving in Denver."

"Except become Adam Carrington." She said shyly looking at him.

"Do you have any idea how long it would take me to explain your position to a know it all hard nosed head teacher around here?"

"No, because the last time you put me in a school I was too young to remember."

"The last time anyone worried about school for you, your brother was bouncing around every neighbourhood in Montana so you didn't need a note from the appointed case lawyer. Does that sound a little more familiar?"

"The sooner my brother gets out the better." She said looking away.

"The sooner you realise my position the better."

"Like, yes daddy!" She said batting her eyelids at him

Adam finished his drink and stood back up and grabbed another one.

The next day Adam read through Claira's custody file and received a list of special schools that would be suitable for her needs and went through the list as he tried to explain in his best law capacity why Claira needed to be relocated to a Denver school.

He returned to the apartment that evening with some paperwork which he dropped in Claira's lap.

"What's this?"

"Faxes from seven schools all within three blocks of this apartment." He said looking at her.

"When you put your mind to something you really put your mind to something." She said flipping through the pages.

"The quicker your back at school would be better for all concerned, don't you think."

"Are you keeping my brother up to date over all this?"

"What do you expect his lawyer to do?"

"His lawyer, yeah." She said looking away.

"Do you want me to choose the school for you?"

"Whatever. I mean, you're my brother's lawyer, right." She said putting the paperwork down and sitting back.

Claira followed Adam around the selected schools the next day checking them out wearing his best lawyer suit which he knew would eventually get a rise out of Claira.

"Did you have to wear that suit; you look so cheap in it?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Well, how did you want me to look?" He moved closer. "Like a lawyer or your father?"

"I always thought that they were one and the same, unless that's not mentioned in my custody file either." She said knowing exactly how to get back at him.

"One more school on this block to see." He said choosing not to listen to her and carried on walking.

"Adam!"

Claira stopped and looked back towards the voice.

"Hey, who owns a black limo and also knows about your new name?"

Adam looked back and recognised Blake sitting in the back seat beckoning him over.

"Stay here." He said looking at her.

"Oh of course, like I cannot be seen out and about with my dad!" She said shouting out loud.

Adam quickly moved over to the limo.

"I called your office and your secretary said that you were out on a private meeting."

"I am, yes." He said looking towards Claira.

"Is that Claira?" Blake said looking over to her now staring at them.

"Yes. I'm trying to find her a school around here."

"I'm sure that I would be able to help you with that, son." Blake said looking at him.

"I don't need your help finding my own daughter a damn school!"

"Dad?" Claira said now touching his hand.

Adam looked down to see her standing next to him.

"I told you to stay where you were." He said grabbing her.

Blake now got out of the limo and moved to Claira who now took Adam's hand.

"Hello Claira."

"Who are you?" She asked looking up.

"I'm Blake Carrington, Adam's father. I guess that would make you my granddaughter."

"No it would not." Adam said pulling her away from Blake. "Claira, I would like you to wait for me where I left you while I talk to Blake alone, okay."

Blake watched as Adam pushed Claira away from the limo.

"Adam, I know this must be hard for you because Claira is you're daughter, but..."

"You don't know anything about Claira; you don't know anything about me and as far as I am concerned I would be a whole lot happier if it remained that way. I bring up my child the way I want to bring her up, not the Blake Carrington way."

Blake watched Adam move back towards Claira and pull her further away from the limo.

Adam made dinner that evening and they sat down quietly as Adam read some more papers. Claira slowly played with her food thinking about the incident with Blake.

"I didn't know that there were cars around that big." She said trying to take Adam's attention off the paperwork.

"Hmm?" He said finally looking up.

"Grandpa's limo today, dad it was big."

Adam looked at her.

"Let me just explain something to you so that you understand this once and for all Claira. Yes, Blake Carrington is my father but I do not need him to find me a school for you and he is not your grandfather. Do you understand that?"

Claira looked at him.

"Will all that be put in my custody file too?"

"Alright, yes, I have custody of you, until your brother is out of prison but that does not mean I am your father. Did you happen to read that when I last handed you the file?"

"I don't know, you've never allowed me to read it without a lawyer being present." She said looking at him.

Adam looked at her then carried on eating his dinner.

The next day Claira was moping around the apartment when there was a knock at the door. She slowly moved up to it and opened it up to see Blake standing there.

"Hello Claira." He said looking at her.

She looked at him then stepped forward.

"Is my dad with you?"

Blake chuckled.

"No, not this time, could I come in for a moment?"

"I don't know, dad said..." She stopped and looked at him. "I don't want to upset him again."

"Don't you worry; if he returns while I'm still here I will straighten things out."

Claira allowed Blake in to the apartment.

"Err; dad normally has a drink when he comes home, would you like one?"

"You just sit down. I think I can find my way around a drinks cabernet." He said grabbing a drink and sitting down next to her.

"How's the school hunting business going?"

"Not very well, I think dad is trying to sort something out for me right now."

"Tell me something, what was your school like in Billings?"

"Billings? Ah, it was great, my brother went there before me and everyone knows me there."

"What happened to your brother?"

"He, he got into some trouble and, I don't know, dad didn't tell me much about what happened but, he's in prison."

"Adam was your brother's appointed lawyer back in Billings?"

"Yes."

"How did Adam succeed in getting custody of you?"

"My brother lost my parents home after they died because he was always getting into trouble in one way or another. I was too young to know anything about what dad said was part of the custody arrangement and he told me that I would end up in a home, well if dad, if the judge didn't grant custody to him."

"Just custody, not adoption?"

"No, what's adoption got to do with this? My brother is going to be out on parole soon, maybe within a year or so and dad said that I would be able to live with him again, once my brother was back on his feet again."

"Do you know how long your brother has to go in jail?"

"Dad just said not long, I know that much and I can't wait to see him again."

"When was the last time you were allowed to see him?"

"When dad was awarded custody."

"Which was?"

"I don't know, some time ago now, I can't really remember. Dad said I was still a baby when he got custody of me."

Blake looked at Claira trying to remember all she could.

Adam was in his office when a call came through from Blake informing him where Claira could be found.

He quickly drove over to the Carrington's mansion and went straight into the drawing room where Blake was talking with Claira.

"Dad!" She said jumping up and running to him.

"Who brought you over here?"

"I arranged it all Adam. Claira wanted to see her grandfathers home and as we were not sure when you would be home I told my secretary to inform you that this is where Claira could be found. I've been telling her that the bedrooms upstairs are as big as the bedrooms at your mother's apartment."

"Dad, you want to come and see the one grandpa was showing me earlier."

"Why don't you go upstairs and wait for us there Claira. Your father and I will follow you straight up." Blake said looking at her.

"Okay grandpa." She said then ran out.

"Sit down Adam. Do you want a drink?"

"Claira doesn't belong here father and you can't make her stay."

"I don't want her to stay here unless you agree to it."

"Of which you already know I will not do."

Blake handed him a drink and Adam slowly sat down.

"I had a long chat with Claira today about Billings, her school, and her brother."

"I know what you are going to say, why I have treated Claira like this, and why I told you that she isn't my daughter when I allow her to call me her father."

"What I would like to know is why you didn't just adopt Claira when you were granted custody of her? That's nothing to do with what Claira has told me about the custody rules you arranged."

"What did she tell you?"

"Oh, just your prepared lawyers remarks of course, instead of what she really needs to hear from you right now and has always needed in her life, her father of which you and I very well know you are."

Adam stood up and moved away.

Blake now went up to him.

"Son, I know it must be hard for you, especially so now that you've been accepted into this family but Claira wants you so much to be her father and there is no reason why you would not just simply adopt her. I know it would make your situation towards her so much simpler."

"Maybe Claira and I weren't made for the simpler things in life." Adam said finishing his drink. "Now, I'm going to take my daughter home."

"I'll come with you. Someone needs to explain to her why Claira Carrington cannot stay in the Carrington mansion when I would gladly welcome you both with open arms, you know that."

Blake and Adam went upstairs and found Claira in a spare bedroom.

"Your father has come to take you home Claira." Blake said as they walked in.

"Home, but I thought that you were going to talk to dad about moving in here."

Adam moved forward and picked her up.

"This is not your home."

"But it could be our home if you'd only allow grandfather to..."

"How many times have I told you? Blake is not your grandfather."

"Adam please, we can be a family, and Claira is a part of this family as much as you are. Claira can stay here even if you think that you cannot."

"Claira stays with me." Adam said throwing his suggestion back at him.

"Is that going to stay the same even when her brother is released from prison?"

Adam looked at Blake.

"I'm still taking her home."

"Grandfather, please." She said moving towards Blake.

"Claira, no!" Adam said leading her out.

Adam returned back to the apartment with Claira as she sat silently on the sofa as Adam made himself another drink.

"It's getting late and I want you up early tomorrow." He said moving up to her.

"Why?"

"I've arranged for you to go to a new school from tomorrow."

"I would be better off going back to my old school." She said jumping up.

"Claira." He said stopping her. "I love you, you do know that don't you?"

"Just not enough to accept me as your daughter, right?" She said looking at him then moved away and went to her bedroom.

Adam watched her go then sat down.

Everything finally settled down like it pretty much did in the original story line and Adam slowly accepted Claira staying some nights at the Carrington mansion.

Many months later Adam was in his office when a phone call was passed over to him from a Montana prison warden alerting him of some trouble with Claira's brother. Adam arranges to be kept up to date with the prison and to find out if anything else happens by being contacted directly. Adam arrives at the mansion to collect Claira who is playing with the other children. Adam drives Claira back to the apartment and arrive back just as the phone starts to ring.

"I'll get it." She said running to the phone and picked up the receiver.

Adam slowly made his way to her as he realised the call was for him.

"For me?"

Claira looked at him.

` "It's someone from my brother's prison in Montana." She said still keeping hold of the receiver.

Adam took the phone from her.

"Go to your room."

"But it's got to be about my brother, Simon. Why have I got to go to my room when it's obvious that they want to tell us something about my brother?"

"Alright, your brother is being released. There, so now you know, now go to your room and I'll update you shortly."

Claira jumped up and down then handed the receiver to him and ran to her room and closed the door.

Adam now talked to the warden as Claira waited for Adam to come into her room with the news.

Later that evening Claira walked out of her bedroom where Adam was sitting quietly on the sofa trying not to notice that he was nearly drunk.

Claira moved forward which made him look at her.

"Dad what, what happened to the update on my brother you promised me."

He looked up from his drink to Claira looking at him.

"Hurh?"

"You said my brother was being released, when?" She said grabbing him.

"Err, soon, soon." He said looking away.

"They wouldn't give you a date, I thought so." She said stepping away.

He watched her.

The next day Adam went to the Denver Carrington offices and was shown into Blake's office.

"Adam, please come in."

"I'm glad you agreed to see me at short notice."

"Anything for you son, you know that. You sounded concerned this morning over the phone. Is there a problem with Claira?" Blake said handing him a drink then moved round his desk to sit down.

Adam looked at him.

"I was contacted by the state prison Claira's brother was situated in, last night."

"Was? Well, what does that mean? Was he being moved or something?" Blake asked as Adam looked down into his drink. "Adam?" Blake said moving to him.

He looked up.

"I was told by the warden that Simon Wells committed suicide last week."

"Claira's brother yes?"

"Yes." He said finishing his drink. "Can I get a top up?"

Blake stood up and grabbed his glass and moved to the cabernet and looked back to Adam.

"How many of these did you have last night?" He said going back to him and handing him the glass.

"I don't know, I lost track after I finished one bottle." He said gulping the contents of the glass down.

Blake looked at him then went to his desk and grabbed his phone.

Claira was collected from school and was taken back to the Carrington mansion where Blake arranged an evening meal for her.

"Does my dad know that I am here?"

"You will be able to ask him soon."

"Why? Don't tell me, he doesn't know."

"When he awakes you can ask him."

"Hurh?"

"Your father is sleeping off a hangover. He should be down shortly."

Claira looked at him.

Adam slowly entered the dining area as everyone was enjoying desert. Claira noticed him and watched him grab a cup of coffee and then sit down quietly.

"Your father is feeling a little delicate today." Blake said finishing his dinner.

Adam looked up to Blake then realised Claira was still looking at him then stood up and went out onto the veranda as the sun started to set.

Claira slowly walked out and sat down on a patio chair.

"I got the fright of my life when grandpa told me you were already here."

Adam looked at Claira then sat down and watched her.

"Do you want to stay here the night?"

"Can I?"

"I have even better news for you."

"About my brother, yes?" She said jumping up and going to him.

Blake now appeared behind them.

"I was talking to your grandfather and he says that not only can you stay here for as long as you want but, I will also be here with you, if that's alright with you, father?" Adam asked looking at Blake now smiling.

"That's fine by me son, as I said you are both welcome to stay here for as long as you want." He said moving forward.

"Will that be the same for Simon when he finally gets out of jail?" Claira said looking to Adam for a quick answer.

"Well I'm sure your father would like to talk to you about that, Claira." Blake said turning to Adam.

"No, father please." Adam said then looked at Claira and smiled. ""As soon as he gets out." He said kissing her then looked at Blake.

Blake was in his study when Adam walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Why are you still lying to your own child Adam? This is what I cannot understand about you. If I was you I would..."

"Yes come on father, if you were me, how would you handle my daughter?" He said folding his arms and looking at him.

"Well for one thing, I would not lie to her the way you have for all these years about not really wanting to be her father and all the lies about the custody suit paperwork when all you wanted to do was adopt her from the start? Even today, when we both knew her brother was dead you still play the family lawyer part just to keep her happy. Adam, she would be a lot happier knowing that her brother was dead and that you were ready to adopt her. Do you remember how you felt when you were accepted by this family as being Adam Carrington? How do you think Claira would feel knowing that she could also feel the same as you if you only adopted her? Adam please Claira needs her father more than ever and I know that you need her just as much. I will even sort the paperwork out if you cannot handle it right now."

"No! I can handle it." Adam said standing up.

Blake watched Adam go out.

The next day Adam and Claira came down and enjoyed breakfast with Blake and Crystal. Claira was soon sent off to school and Adam went back to Alexis's apartment and found Claira's custody papers and started to make some phone calls.

Adam drove over to Denver Carrington with Claira's custody papers to allow Blake to read them through.

"How did you get a judge to agree to these rules?" Blake said looking at him.

"Basically I wrote a six month plan that would pivot on Simon's conviction meaning that depending on how many years Claira's brother was given I would deal with Claira within six months of his conviction."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"It meant that after six months I would hand Claira over to the authorities."

"After six months?"

"Yes."

"How did six months become five years?" Blake asked looking at the paperwork.

"I failed to file the last page of the custody agreement. No-one had ever seen it except the judge and the local sheriff who at that stage was just glad that Simon Wells was permanently off his local beat."

"Do you know that this could cause you to lose Claira? If this isn't handled correctly Claira could still end up in a children's home. Could you afford to live with that thought, Adam?"

Adam jumped up.

"Maybe I could do with my father's help after all." He said turning back to him.

Blake looked at him then sighed.

"Alright, but you have to handle how you're going to explain Simon's suicide, because you knew him and Claira would appreciate hearing the news from you."

Adam agreed with Blake's request.

Blake sorted out the adoption paperwork for Adam so that he could concentrate on telling Claira about her brother.

He collected her from school one afternoon and drove back to the Carrington mansion.

"I can't believe that you are allowing me to stay here with grandpa, dad. This place is just so awesome."

"Just as long as you're happy, you know that that's all I want for you." Adam said pulling into the mansion. "After dinner I want you to meet me in your grandfather's study because I have something I need to tell you that is very important."

Claira looked at him.

"It's about my brother isn't it?"

Adam looked at her and slightly nodded.

"I've been putting it off now for a few days now but you need to know something that I found out about Simon that, as his sister you should really be the first to know."

"Dad, I think that my brother is too old to ask him to start calling you dad, too."

Adam smirked and pulled Claira towards him.

"You don't have to worry about that. Come on or we're going to be late for dinner and that would never do."

They enjoyed dinner with Blake and Crystal then retired to Blake's study. Claira moved towards the sofa as Blake helped Adam make some drinks. Claira noticed her custody papers on the table and looked towards Adam now moving towards her.

"Are you okay, Claira?" He asked looking at her.

"Dad, these are my custody papers." She said looking towards them.

"All they are is just a bunch of meaningless papers Claira." Blake said moving forward to sit down facing them.

"Dad!" Claira said as Adam turned to look at her. "Are you going to let grandpa say that?" Claira added.

"It's been going on for far too long now Claira, maybe this custody suit is just meaningless papers after all, as your grandfather says."

"But those papers are my life up to now. What will happen to me if anything ever happened to my brother? This is why you have custody over me."

"That's not the only reason why Claira." Adam said sitting back and started to watch her.

"Claira, tell me, what would you like to happen to you if, say something did happen to your brother?" Blake said looking at her.

"Well, like what?"

"Okay, say if your brother was in jail until you were old enough to look after yourself. Would you still want Adam to carry on with this paperwork?" He said tapping the papers in front of her.

"That's up to dad, not me."

"Even if you become an adult before then?" Blake said looking at her.

Claira got scared and moved into Adam for a reassuring hug.

"You've got to tell her." Blake said stepping back.

"Tell me what?" She said looking at Blake then Adam.

"Do you want me to go out...?" Blake asked.

"No! I have caused all this but, I know you will be able to help Claira understand." He said watching Blake sit back down as Adam moved forward to look at her.

"Understand what?"

Adam grabbed the custody folder and opened the file up.

"I'm not allowed to read any of that..."

"Without a lawyer being present, right?"

They looked at each other as Adam grabbed the top copy and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Read it; don't worry your entitled to read anything that is in this file." Adam said sitting back.

"I, I am?"

Adam nodded and watched Claira starting to read the page.

"A death certificate, my mum and dad?" She said looking up.

"Read the letter, Claira." Blake said also watching her.

She slowly read further as Adam watched her expression change and then looks at him.

"Claira, do you understand what this death certificate means?" Adam asks.

"Means? I guess it means I won't see my brother again, yes?"

"Yes, it does, but it does not mean you will end up in a children's home." Adam said taking the letter from her and putting it down next to the folder. "This custody suit is worthless now that your brother is dead." He added standing up and grabbing the folder and moved towards the open fire.

Claira watched as Adam threw the paperwork onto the fire.

"Hey dad, you can't!" She said jumping up.

"Your father can do whatever he wants now that he has filed for your adoption, Claira." Blake said grabbing a totally different file and handing it to her.

"My adoption?" She said looking towards Adam. "You can't adopt me, my brother..."

"Oh, I keep forgetting I can't adopt you because your brother might get out of jail and come looking for you, yes?" Adam said moving back to her and picked up the death certificate and waved it in front of her face. "This is your brother's get out clause, he got out. I'm not that lucky." He added taking the adoption file from her and laid them out on the table in front of her.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning no more lies, no more cover up and certainly no more custody adjustments, just the truth from now on, right Adam?" Blake said looking at him.

"The whole truth father that is if Claira is in agreement."

"In agreement?" She said looking around.

"Your grandfather means, if you are happy for me to adopt you. I would like to legally adopt you, if you'd let me." Adam said taking her hand.

"Adopt me? No more paperwork?"

"Not after this finally page." Adam said making her look at the file in front of her.

Claira moved forward and read a few of the lines.

"Me, adopted?" She said looking at the paperwork.

"Not yet, unless you sign this form. I've already signed and your grandfather is here as a witness to this great event in your life." He said handing her a pen.

Claira looked up.

"Grandpa." She said looking at Blake then turned to Adam who was watching her cautiously. "My grandpa and my dad." She added then looked back to the paperwork. "Well what do I have to do to...?"

"Just sign your name Claira, it's okay, nothing is going to change in any way." Adam said watching her.

"Nothing? But dad won't I become Claira Carrington if I sign this?"

Blake laughed as Adam picked Claira up and held her.

"Is that all you want to be, a Carrington, just like me?"

"Would it be my birth right too?" She said quietly to Adam.

He now hugged her.

"You shouldn't have to expect anything less." He said then kissed her.

Claira now looked at the paperwork again and slowly grabbed the pen and pulled the paperwork towards her and slowly signed her name then looked back to Adam beaming at her.

Blake picked the paperwork up and duly signed his name as witness to the adoption and moves toward Adam and Claira.

"Congratulations son." He said shaking his hand.

"Thank you father."

Blake moved to Claira and hugged her.

"Claira, I would like to officially welcome you to the family."

"Thank you grandfather but I don't feel any different, you know."

"I should hope not because nothing is going to change between us Claira now that I've adopted you and I think you already knew that you were a part of this family whatever would have happened." He said then kissed her.

"Well I think that this call for a small celebration." Blake said handing out another round of drinks.

Claira relaxed with Blake and Adam for the rest of the evening until it was time for her to go to bed and Adam carried her up to her room.

"I would expect you to be too excited to think about going to bed tonight, ha Claira?" Adam said helping her turn down the bed covers.

"Not really. I, I feel a little sad for my brother that he couldn't get to see us here together in this big place."

Adam moved round to hold her.

"Knowing your brother as much as I do he wouldn't be so envious about us being here, as a family."

"You mean because he was aware of the granting of my custody to you?"

"That and the fact that no-one really knew how old you would have been by the time he was even granted parole, let alone when he would have been set free."

"What happened to him in jail?"

"I don't know. All that the warden could tell me was that your brother had got into a fight while out of his cell and one day when they went to check on him he had committed suicide. Something could have happened that made him change in some way we will never know."

"Was he buried?"

"So I understand yes."

Claira looked away.

"Would, would I be allowed to see his grave?"

"Claira, it wouldn't be a special grave. It would be just an open grave, no headstone."

"Couldn't I be allowed to buy him a headstone and properly mourn him? I mean, he is, was my brother and he was all I had after mum and dad died."

"Claira, you were a baby when your parents died. You do not remember them."

"But I remember my brother telling me about them. Like grandma used to talk to you about."

"Claira!" Adam said moving away.

"Dad please, I want to say goodbye to my brother, it's the least I would expect you to allow me to do for him."

Adam looked down and sighed then turned back to face her.

"Alright, I'll find out where your brother is buried and then I'll arrange a jet to take us back to Billings for a small private ceremony, okay Miss Carrington?"

"Can I buy him a headstone too?"

"I will arrange for you to look at a headstone catalogue if that would keep you happy."

"It would dad, thank you."

"It would be my pleasure. Now, could you please manage to get some sleep for me tonight?"

"I will try." Claira said jumping into bed as Adam pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight darling, and thank you for allowing me to finally take care of you." He said kissing her.

"Goodnight daddy." She said then hid her head under the covers.

Adam smiled and then turned the light out and closed the door.

Adam arranged for Claira to go to a local shop to look for a suitable headstone for her brother and then they flew out to the prison Claira's brother was in and given the plot number Simon was buried in as the garden maintenance men put the headstone in to the ground at the head of her brothers grave. Claira helped move some of the earth up to the headstone and placed a bunch of fresh flowers over the now almost flat grave.

"There you go Simon; you're just like grandma now. You can take care of each other." She said standing up and taking Adam's hand.

He looked at her then pulled her into him for a hug.

"I'm sure your brother is very proud of you Claira, as you know I am of you." He said bending down to kiss her as she looked up and smiled.

"Thank you daddy, for all of this and for bringing me here today."

"It's my pleasure sweetheart. Let's go take you home, ha?"

The next day Adam and Claira flew back to Denver and drove over to the Carrington mansion with their suitcases and moved in together as a family.


End file.
